


The Overlord and The Deity 4

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Godstiel Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands, hands bound over his head, a blindfold covering his eyes, his legs spread wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overlord and The Deity 4

He stands, hands bound over his head, a blindfold covering his eyes, his legs spread wide. The only sound in the room is his breath, his naked body covered in goosebumps due to the chill of the room. His cock is hard with anticipation of what is to come. He has lost track of how long he has been here, but knows no fear as he is quite aware of who his captor is. 

He hears soft footsteps crossing the room, and he lets out a small moan, knowing that his Master has arrived to take care of him. Hands begin to caress his body, causing him to shudder with want. 

“Please, more,” he begs as the light touches stop.

He can hear a chuckle near his ear, and feels his Master’s hard, naked body press against his back. He grinds back against his Master’s hard cock, silently begging him to give him what he needs. His Master’s hand wraps around his hip, gripping his cock tightly, causing him to moan once more. He thrusts into his Master’s grip, rocking back and forth as much as his bindings will let him. 

His Master laughs quietly, his hard cock rubbing against his ass teasingly. “You want this so bad, don’t you, Misha?”

“Yes, please, want this, want you, My Lord,” he moans, grinding back against his Master, his God.

Godstiel takes pity on him, entering his body with one brutal thrust, his cock slamming into Misha’s more than willing body. “Always so needy, Misha. Always ready for me. That’s just one of the reasons you’re my favorite.”

Misha groaned at the words of praise, his cock throbbing as Godstiel stroked him in time with his punishing thrusts. Misha knew he wouldn’t last long, as Godstiel’s cock was hitting his prostate on every single thrust. “Please, my Lord, let me cum, need to cum for you.”

Godstiel laughed, pulling out of Misha. He chuckled as his human moaned pathetically, hands caressing Misha’s body. “Not yet, not until I think you have earned it.”

Misha found himself untied, and quickly sank to his knees. Blindly he reached out for Godstiel, his hands finding the deity’s hips. He leaned forward, taking the god’s cock into his mouth. 

Godstiel gripped Misha by the hair, thrusting into his mouth hard and fast. He smiled down at his human, watching the enraptured look on the man’s face as Godstiel’s cock slammed into his mouth again and again. 

Misha was moaning around the hard flesh, loving the feeling of being used to bring this deity, HIS deity, pleasure. He could feel the god trembling, knowing the man’s orgasm was drawing near, but still let out a moan of loss when Godstiel pulled out of his mouth. 

Godstiel shoved Misha down onto his hands and knees, entering him once more, setting a brutal pace. His hand gripped Misha’s cock, giving it a few hard tugs before growling, “Cum for me, Misha.”

Misha came hard and fast, his cum spurting out onto the floor. He groaned, panting with pleasure as Godstiel slammed into him a few more times before coming with a shout, the sound echoing throughout the room. 

Misha soon found himself being pulled against Godstiel’s chest, the deity yanking off his blindfold before taking Misha’s mouth in an owning, claiming kiss. He could hear Godstiel’s soft laughter and looked over in the direction the god was looking. 

There, tied up much like Misha had been were two men, but instead of being blindfolded, the two wore gags, preventing them from making any noise. Misha knew both of them, he had worked with them both.

Godstiel grinned at Misha, whispering in his ear, “The Marks are our entertainment for later, my love. Rest now, and when you wake we shall play with them.”


End file.
